


but it's never enough

by likewinning



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is not an emergency."</p>
            </blockquote>





	but it's never enough

"This is not an emergency."

"It is. We're out of Fritos."

Kate walks over to him. She's covered in body glitter, wearing heels and a mini skirt. She came right from the club after she got Clint's text - _911 emergency_ \- ditched a cute guy who'd been buying her Captain and Cokes all night. Clint's on the couch, feet up on the coffee table next to an already-spilled beer, bandage on his cheek from the neighborhood cat that attacked him yesterday.

("I don't get it," Clint said. "Animals _love_ me.")

"Clint," Kate says. "Let's have a talk about the difference between _emergency_ and _unfortunate circumstance_ when there was a good chance I was going to get laid."

Clint looks up at her. The lights are dim, TV on mute, and she can tell Clint managed to have at least one drink before she got here because he looks at her a little too long. "Kate," Clint says. "You can't get laid, you're a _kid_."

Kate glares at him. Thinks about doing what she _wants_ to do, thinks about getting in his lap, wrapping her long legs around him, showing him three ways from Sunday how she's _not_ a kid – but she opens her mouth instead.

"First off," she says. "When you were my age you'd probably gotten laid so many times you were hurting from it, circus boy, so you can stick the double-standards up your ass."

Clint makes a noise that might be assent, might be a muffled yawn.

"And second," she says, "I can do what I fucking want, because –"

"Katie," he's going for her hand, she's sure, but her skirt's so short he gets her leg instead. She shivers before she can stop herself, thinks of a hundred different things –

"Jesus," Clint says. "You look great, Katie."

She licks her lips, tastes gloss and whiskey and some boy's cigarettes. "I know," she says, and Clint laughs, and he's still touching her leg, not her hand, still brushing his fingertips against her bare skin, and she wants to say his name, wants to tell him to just _do_ it, break whatever this thing is between them –

His phone buzzes on the coffee table and Clint jumps back like he's been stabbed. Kate grabs the phone for him. "Tony," she says, reading the screen. "Do you need to get that?"

Clint doesn't say anything for a minute. He's staring again, glassy-eyed and pink-faced, and the phone stops buzzing, and then Clint looks away, clears his throat. "Sorry I ruined your night," he says. "You should go back out."

"Ew, and look all desperate? Come in already smelling like booze and whatever musty smell's going on in this apartment _this_ week?"

"Hey –"

"Fuck it," Kate says. "Find a movie to watch, I'm gonna go change."

She kicks off her heels, goes to Clint's bedroom and throws one of his less-raggedy shirts over her crop top, tosses her hair up in a bun, and by the time she comes back Clint's got _the Wedding Singer_ waiting for them to watch.

"Really?" she asks.

"Come on, it's good," Clint says.

"Fine," Kate says. "But if you spend the next week singing Boy George, we're gonna have a problem."

" _Do you really wanna hurt me_ -"

She sits down and elbows him in the side.

"Isn't that mine?" Clint asks when he sees the shirt she's wearing, some shitty eighties band's logo across the front of it.

"Yep," Kate says.

"Looks good on you," Clint says.

"I know," Kate says. "Start the movie before I change my mind about being so nice to you."

He does, and they make it about a quarter of the way through before Clint's phone rings again and he has to go out and play superhero with his Avenger friends. Kate sticks around and finishes the movie, keeps her phone by her because she figures it's only a matter of time before Clint gets himself into too much trouble.

She also leaves him a slightly drunk voicemail of her singing Boy George. Whatever, she _is_ kind of a kid.


End file.
